Just a Phase
by RedT
Summary: A glimpse into some of the quirks and problems during Obi-wan's training. Qui-gon is worried about the way Obi spends his free time. R & R please.


Title - Just A Phase  
Author - RedT  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any characters in this fic. They are property of Mr. Lucas.  
  
Hey there people! Since I got such great reviews for my last fic, I decided to do another one. It's just a little ficlet to   
tickle your funny bone. It's a one shot.  
Also, Qui-gon knew Obi-wan ever since he was very little in my fic. He took Obi-wan as his padawan at age ten.  
And if anything else is off, that's because this is MY fic and I get to do what I want. Kay!  
  
Hope Ya like it!  
  
  
  
**** four years old ****  
  
Master Qui-gon Jinn walked through the doors which led into the creche. Waking up this morning and realizing that it  
he had some extra time today, he had decided to visit his small friend.  
  
No doubt Obi-wan would be tired of being inside all day and would like to take a walk.  
  
As soon as he entered, he saw the Creche Master waiting for him.  
  
"Well what a surprise. " She said, in a tone which indicated that she was not in the least surprised, "I asume you're looking  
for Initiate Kenobi. He's over there."   
  
Qui-gon thanked her, and headed over in the direction she had indicated.  
  
All around, small boys and girls swarmed through the room. The majority of boys were busy destroying Sith Lords or   
playing with space ships, while the girls brushed each other's hair and forced a few boys to play house.   
  
There in the corner, away from the mayhem, was Obi-wan. He sat in front of his a small Calammirian girl by the name   
of Bant. They were both concentrating on whatever game they were playing.  
  
At that moment, the small initiate spotted Qui-gon heading in their direction. He smiled brightly and motioned for the   
Master to hurry.  
  
"Master Qui-gon!" he said delightedly.  
  
Quigon smiled at the expression on his face.  
  
"Good morning Obi-wan. Good morning Bant. What game are you playing?"  
  
"We're playing Tea party." The small girl smiled shyly, lowering her eyes.   
  
"Yeah!" Obi-wan chimed in. "See. I'm the hostess and Bant an Mali are my guests. " He held up a doll. "This is Mali."  
  
"Host, Obi-wan." Bant corrected, "Cause 'hostess' is for girls."  
  
Qui-gon smiled awkwardly.  
  
"Don't you like to play spaceships?" he asked.  
  
Obi-wan looked puzzled.  
  
"No, I like to play Tea party."  
  
  
  
An hour later, Qui-gon sat talking with the Creche Master. All the children were asleep.   
  
"Is it normal for him to be playing tea party and dolls?" he asked. "Shouldn't he be playing something more . . ."   
  
"Manly?" the other Master offered.  
  
"Well . .yes."  
  
"It's perfectly natural for him to enjoy it. After all, his best friends a girl. It's probably just a phase. He'll grow out of  
it." she answered, amused at his concern.  
  
"Right."  
  
  
**** two years later ****  
  
  
Qui-gon Jinn shut off the datapad and leaned back in his chair. He had been going over a mission's briefing for one hour.  
  
"Well, we're finally done." his companion Mace Windu, announced.  
  
"Finally."  
  
Looking at the time, Qui-gon realized that Obi-wan's nap time was over. He rose from the chair, stretching his cramped  
muscles an headed for his room.  
  
Obi-wan had come to spend the day over at his quarters. After lunch he had been so sleepy that Qui-gon ordered he  
take a nap.  
  
Entering his room Qui-gon's eyes widened in astonishment. Behind him, he heard Mace's surprised whistle.  
  
His bed was in total disarray and his closet was opened. Clothing litered the floor, completely covering the carpet.  
  
In the middle of the catastrophe, Obi-wan stood. He was clothed in an oversized robe (Qui-gon's by the look of it)  
and his shoulder length hair was pulled back in a messy half-ponytail.   
  
Unaware of his audience, the six-year old waved an imaginary lightsaber through the air.  
  
"You can't stop me! I'm a Jedi Master" He whirled around and spotted the two Masters standing in the doorway.  
  
His small face was suddenly filled with guilt.  
  
"Oh! Hi."  
  
  
  
"OW! OW! That hurts!" Qui-gon stood behind Obi-wan, attempting to free the young one's hair. Obi-wan had used one of  
Qui-gon's ties to hold back his hair and had somehow managed to get it completely tangled.  
  
"I don't think it'll come out." Qui-gon sighed, "We'll need to cut it."  
  
"No! Don't cut it!" Obi-wan cried.  
  
"Sorry Obi-wan, but next time I'll hope you think before you do something like this." With those words Qui-gon headed  
into the kitchen for a pair of scissors. Mace followed him.  
  
"You shouldn't be so hard on him." He said, "He just wants to be more like you. Every Initiate has someone that they want  
to be like. It's just one of those things. lt'll pass."  
  
"I guess you're right."   
  
The two Masters headed back into the common room.  
  
  
**** five years later ****  
  
  
"Obi-wan, would you like to take the day off today?"  
  
"Sorry Master. I can't get behind, I have a lot of work to do."   
  
Qiu-gon watched his Padawan head back towards his room. He was not sure if all this work was good him. The boy  
spent all his time studying for classes, never taking any time to rest.  
  
Any other Padawan would have leaped at the chance for a holiday, but Obi-wan just wanted to keep working.  
  
Qui-gon knocked on his Padawan's door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
He opened the door and found Obi-wan at his desk, surrounded by a massive amount of holopads and  
even some actual books.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything."  
  
His Padawan shook his head, "No thank you, Master. I'm fine." he answered, not looking up.  
  
"Are you sure."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Nothing to eat?"  
  
"uh uh . . ."  
  
"Padawan?"  
  
". . . . ."  
  
"Padawan, your braid's on fire."  
  
"That's nice Master . . ."  
  
Sighing, Qui-gon closed the door. Nothing could reach his Padawan now.   
  
The comm unit beeped from, issuing a loud beep. Qui- gon picked it up and answered.  
  
"Jinn, here."  
  
"Require your presence in the council room we do." Master Yoda's voice filtered through.  
  
"Tonight?" Qui-gon asked.  
  
"Tonight. Problem there is?"   
  
"No, Master. . . ." Qui-gon answered, quickly. He was still worried about Obi-wan. Perhaps Yoda would offer some advice.  
  
"Well,I'm worried about my Padawan." He began, "He studies more than anyone his age. He seems to be. . . obsessed with  
it. He might overtax himself."   
  
"Hmmmmm." Yoda said, "Worry you should not. Work hard all Padawans do at the beginning. Trying to please his Master  
he is. Happy you should be to have a hard working Padawan, not ungrateful ."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
  
**** four years later ****  
  
Qui-gon Jinn entered the kitchen. It was very early and his Padawan would get up soon and want first meal.  
  
There was already another occupant in the room.  
  
"Oh! Master. Just wait in the dining room and I'll bring the food out." With those words Padawan Kenobi ushered a  
very startled Jedi Master out of the room.  
  
Qui-gon stood there, stunned. The Kiltchenet had been turned on and and ingredients covered the counters. His Padawan  
had stood there wearing a . . .well . .a frilly apron.   
  
Flour dusted his hair and there was a smudge on one of his cheeks.  
  
What was he up to?  
  
Soon, Obi-wan entered the room. He carried a tray laden with food and set it on the table. Seeing his Master's questioning  
look, he explained.  
  
"Master Tahl and Bant are coming over for first meal. They called last night when you were out. They should be here any  
minute."  
  
As if to emphasize his word, the doorchime sounded.  
  
Obi-wan went to his room to change, leaving Qui-gon to answer the door. He opened the door to find Tahl and   
Bant standing there.  
  
After they exchanged pleasantries, Qui-gon let them in.  
  
"Obi-wan!" He called. His Padawan re-entered the room, looking relatively normal.  
  
They sat down to the meal prepared by Obi-wan. Qui-gon could not help but feel a little anxious about his Padawan's  
behavior. *Cooking* was not something that padawan's his age were interested in.  
  
After eating, the two Padawans excused themselves, leaving Qui-gon and Tahl alone.  
  
"I've got to say," Tahl commented, "You have got one talented boy, there. I haven't eaten that well in a long time."  
  
"I know. Obi-wan loves to cook. He spends hours in the kitchen trying out knew recipes. I tried to get him interested  
in other things, but he wasn't interested." Qui-gon sighed, "Don't you think it's a little odd?"  
  
"Oh please! I know a lot of Masters who would be pleased to have their Padawans cook for them. Mine can't stand  
the stove. I think it has something to do with fire. Be greatful for what you've got, Qui." she smirked, "Anyways,  
It probably won't last. It's just-"  
  
"I know, I know." Qui-gon cut in, " A phase."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that."  
  
  
  
  
Bant and Obi-wan sat in his room, going over their homework. Obi-wan looked up at his friend.  
  
"Bant."  
  
Yeah."  
  
"I think that there's something wrong with my Master."  
  
"Why, is he sick?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. It's just that he's been acting weird."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the other day he came home with a vid game and some holovids. He tried to get me to play with him."  
  
"Maybe he was being nice."  
  
"Don't you think it's a little weird that a grown man would want to play a holo game."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"And everytime he sees me he gets all . . . weird looking. Not to mention the time he tried to get me to go with him  
to the hovercraft monster show."  
  
"Maybe he's going through a phase."  
  
"Yeah that's probably it."  
  
"He'll snap out of it."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
*silence*  
  
" So, you want to hear about a new recipe I discovered?"  
  
  
THE END  
  
Well? How do you like it? Please tell me if you do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Pleeeeeeaaase. I really enjoy reading  
what you guys think. 


End file.
